User talk:Gameshowsareforever/Hate
I saw the hateful picture you posted in the Family Feud Sets area. How dare you disrespect Steve Harvey?! I have marked said picture as a candidate for deletion and reported you to both Neubauer and TK-999 of the VSTF. Considering I worked mostly with African-Americans, I will not have you antagonizing them!—Brandon Devers 13:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Well you know what, that's really funny that you should mention that Brandon, because NEWSFLASH F**KFACE I'm an african-american myself, did you know that? well obviously you didn't because I 'm telling you right now. also, F**K Steve Harvey and your loyalty to him. I don't give a F**K about him, his ratings for GSN or in Syndication nor if he saved the show. the quality of this once-beloved Goodson-Todman classic is runied because of him and I also blame him for adding unfunny D**K Jokes and Fart Jokes as well. this DUMBS**T doesn't even deserved to be nominated for a 2013 daytime emmy. Hell, I rather nominate Wayne Brady over Steve "I don't give a F**K for any race" Harvey besids he's a racist D*BAG himself. and I'm sick and tired of you Harvey era Feud fans worshiping him like he's god HE'S NOT F**KING GOD! he's a washed up has-been who's trying to save his career that's all, that's why he's got that piece of s**t daytime talk show that i don't give a s**t watching''. Also Unlike Harvey, I am somebody and I am in no way, shape or form a Liar and/or a troll unlike Steve "I'm a G*y A** F****t" Harvey. He is a RETARDED D***A** and thick headed Harvey's Feud fans just like you don't even have that slightest clue in knowing that. and to be honest with you it's really a D**N shame to not even notice this.'' this is the reason why I did the Steve Harvey Survey question gimmick on the Family Feud/Sets page. becuase, I am sick and tired of you, Kingofgameshows800 and lastly Daniel Benfield disrespecting me like I'm a piece of S**T that you throw on the wall to see if it sticks. I have autism do you hear me Brandon AU-TI-SM and I have to live with that everyday for the rest of my life. but that won't stop me because I am somebody unlike you and Steve "I S**T ON RICHARD DAWSON, RAY COMBS, LOUIE ANDERSON, RICHARD KARN & JOHN O'HURLEY's LEGACY" Harvey so you better respect me or suffer the consequences in other words either you, kingofgameshows800 and Daniel Benfield shape up or ship out. Ever heard of karma Brandon? Well, if you haven't THEN LOOK IT UP IN THE G*D D**N DICTIONARY OR ENCYCLOPEDIA YOU DISRESPECTFUL PRICK. Also, I would have been a better host of Family Feud that Steve "F**K BRANDON DEVERS" Harvey also, F**K FREMANTLEMEDIA disrespecting all the classic Goodson-Todman franchises, those people are GREEDY A** F**KING D**KS*****S who only care about money and ratings HOW F***KING dare they do that to Mark Goodson.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) * STOP. I also have Autism, and I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to sit back and let you play that card to try to get "respect". Respect is EARNED not GIVEN. And tell me how the HELL has Daniel Benfield disrespected you? Because you got banned from the Wheel wiki for NOT following the rules, that does NOT count as disrespect. Now I'll agree with you that I don't care for the Harvey Feud, but I would NEVER use THAT word about him. That's entirely crass, hateful, and disrespectful, and I think this rant should be grounds for you being permanently banned from here. BryceLozier (talk) 17:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ** Here's where I come in! I'm African-American myself and I too have autism, but that doesn't make me hate certain members of my kind, especially Steve Harvey. True he's not WGMC material, but Steve Harvey is a good generous man, a very funny and witty guy and we love him very much for that. Yes, Fremantlemedia has jacked up these classic Goodson-Todman franchises as they did with Sale of the Century aka Temptation but that's no reason express your concerns here; and I wouldn't call it disrespecting either. Daniel Benfield's been on me too but I respect his work here and some other Wikis including the Wheel Wiki. He does his job like we do ours so don't you get on his case yourself. Brandon & Bryce are right, it's time for you to go! And furthermore, leave the picture uploading to us decent users!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks to Bryce for alerting me to this. A few things I want to say, all to GSAF: ** Sure, I don't like the way Feud has been taken either, but there's a rule (and if it's not here, it probably should be) that opinions don't go in articles. Opinions go on talk pages, user pages, or your personal blog (as I did after you pissed me off by uploading a crapton of pictures to the Wheel History Wiki six hours before asking me whether it'd be okay to add them to the page you added them to three hours before you decided to ask me). Oh, and your comment on Bryce's talk page here (since removed by Sydnor, despite the fact that...you know...he's not an admin here)? I didn't hate you. It's called rules. ** I'm under the Autistic spectrum, and while I may be Caucasian I still found your remarks towards African-Americans and Steve Harvey in particular to be very distasteful. ** One last thing: Wikia is Wikia, and someone's actions on one part of Wikia are likely to stick throughout the rest of Wikia. And this...oh, boy, is this gonna stick. I know you've stopped going to the Wheel History Wiki, but I've left a message for you on your talk page there – basically, over here (and on the Nick's Gaming Channel Wiki), it's their choice on what to do with you, but I will not tolerate any chance of this kind of crap over at the Wiki that TenPoundHammer and I are admins of, hence you're permabanned. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * Furthermore, GSAF is infinitely banned from the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki, of which I am an admin.—Brandon Devers 22:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * And in Survivor terms, you know what that means, GSAF--"The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." (snuffs out torch) ** (goes into football ref mode and throws a "flag on the play") "Personal foul, #30 on the offense, GSAF; Being an out-of-control Wiki editor. 30-yard penalty from the spot of the foul, AUTOMATIC FIRST DOWN!" *** And I'd also like to take note of my talk page, where you called Daniel a "D*Bag" for blocking you because of this so-called "Incident" which you brought upon yourself by the constant photo uploading. You pretty much dug yourself into a hole in which you probably won't get yourself out of. (And BTW, I too, have Autism) **** In closing, GSAF, we have four words for you: "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" (or as ex-''Millionaire'' contestant Paul Weir Galm said on his $100 question, "That's the last stick!"; needless to say, we *know* he got it wrong and "llamaed out" out of the game with $0) Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 16:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Steve Harvey is a good Family Feud host. For disrespecting him, I will ban you permanately.NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 16:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 16:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC)I have reported you to the VSTF and I will ban you across Wikia.NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 16:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 21:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC)And you have been a jerk in the Wikia community. You should be banned forever!NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 21:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 23:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC)You don't have to be a Steve Harvey fan. I am just saying that you cannot upload vandalism. That is illegal to Wikia and the law. I will report you again if you upload another vandalism photo.NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 23:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) * And by the way, GSAF...I saw your little pissy rant on this page before Sydnor (who, again, is not a freaking admin) removed it. Allow me to quote some choice words from his little tantrum to me (yes, I know it was twelve days ago, but I don't come here often and stopped paying attention to GSAF): ** "Oh and BTW, Daniel Benfield including your little friend here, STOP LEAVING SH*TTY A** MESSAGES ON YOUR WHEEL OF FORTUNE HISTORY WIKIA I already know that I'm (in your words) "PERMABANNED" from your site. I F*CKING GET THE MESSAGE JACKA**" – You were permabanned because of your inability to act mature or use common sense elsewhere on Wikia, including the History Wiki. ** "also to let you know once again, even though that you don't give a F*CK about it I won't[ ]come back to your site after the way you treated me, Not that I don't love Wheel of Fortune. I 100% love Wheel of Fortune including every Wheel fan out there but because I am tired of your lame excuses just because I uploaded some innocent pictures and you give me the middle finger but that's alright, I hope you're happy with that decision and I hope you're satisfied." – See my previous message. Uploading pictures wasn't the problem, it was that 1) they sucked, were badly named, and some were duplicates; and 2) you asked me "Hey, is it okay if I can upload some pictures for the board games page?" six hours after uploading the pictures and three hours after putting them on the page. I blocked you the first time for the threefold violation of common sense, and then I blocked you again for repeated violation of the Manual of Style. I only permabanned you because I had enough of your dickishness elsewhere on Wikia, and I wanted to avoid problems rather than risk their return. Only one of us gave the other the middle finger over at the History Wiki, and it wasn't me. ** "also other out there from Wheel Wikia STOP WITH THE G*D D*MN FOOTBALL REFERENCES AND THE SH*TTY ASS SURVIVOR REFERENCE it's not cleaver and it's sure as all the hell's in the world are not F*CKING FUNNY oh and BTW, I DON'T WATCH SURVIVOR ON CBS NOR DON'T GIVE A SH*T WHAT SEASON IT IS ALRIGHT?" – First off, what John does is none of my concern so long as it doesn't break stuff. Secondly..."cleaver"? I can't find a strikethrough option to make it "clever", but given your other posts I really can't be sure you're not thinking of violence. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Now I usually don't respond or ask questions like this at all, But also Quizmaster1995, you have to ask/wonder will we still see the trend of washed up comedians/actors or Black celebrities who are so desperately aiming at the "diversity" route of trying to be a game show host (not that I'm trying to be racist or anything like that) and will their still be a continuation of references to sex or p*nis/v*gina humor for these said rebooted classics in 2020? I assume that the audience will obviously be clueless millennials, the African-American crowd and even perverts who like that kind of so-called humor. Because I think the current modern-day industry are looking for quantity instead of quality and sadly the "quantity" in general are the ratings. I mean who knows in 2020, probably we might be hearing a story from online Hollywood-themed news sites about a reboot of Shop 'til You Drop hosted by Rickey Smiley, Password with D.L. Hugely, What's My Line? with Hannibal Burress, I've Got a Secret with Titus Burgess, Concentration with Slick Rick, High Rollers with Ice-T or even Tic Tac Dough with Dr. Dre.